Chad With A Chance of Replacement
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Ratings are low, so Mr. Condor decides Condor Studios needs a couple to beat all the others... and it's not Channy. How will Chad react? Will the fans get involved? And how does Ms. Sunshine feel? Rated T Multi-Chapter UP FOR ADOPTION, INBOX PLEASE
1. Trailer

**A/N: This is some thing I've been thinking about for a while now, so I decided to give it a try. Please tell me what you think, your opinion determines whether I should continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

**Trailer: _Chad With A Chance of Replacement_**

**Ratings are going down**

_Mr. Condor ran a hand through his hair, "Becky, I need you to hire someone."_

**Someone new is coming to Condor Studios**

_Flashes to a boy in high heels and a pink puffy dress_

**Fame is coming for one couple**

_A beautiful boy walked up to Sonny, "Hello, I'm Knox, your permanent love interest."_

**And it's not Channy**

_Chad frowned as he read the magazine, "It's official! Hollywood's night and sun are a couple!"_

**What will happen when a triangle is formed?**

_Flashes to Sonny and Chad holding hands_

**Will Hollywood have their first war?**

_Flashes to a mob, "Channy forever!" _

_"Night and Sun is life!"_

**Allison "Sonny" Monroe**

_Flashes to a girl in a sumo suit_

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

_Flashes to boy staring at a photo of a girl_

**Derek "Knox" Alan**

_Flashes to a boy singing in a band_

**This is **_**Chad With A Chance of Replacement**_

Coming soon to Fanfiction....


	2. Mr Condor's Plan

**A/N: *sing song voice* I'm baaacckk! Early, too :D And I have a multi-chapter for you guys!**

**Again, as always, I have to thank all of you! I can't believe how many of you continued to review, favorite, and alert! You made my week! Virtual cookies with Sterling Knight on them for everyone! Ok, now that I thanked you properly, I have to tell you what's up. I'll be finishing up _Family Reunion_ and _More Than My Vampire Friend. Testing Our Friendship_, unfortunately, I will not continue. I lost interest a long time ago and am just not into Harry Potter anymore :/ So if anyone wants to adopt that, then just let me know. And... I have a whole bunch of one-shots! So look for those ;D**

**Now about this story, I really enjoy this story, it's probably my favorite, so please review. Um, and this first chapter is weird, so...yeah. But don't worry! There is a lot of Channy! And later another couple... oh, mystery. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I was gone for a months, what kind of cruel person owns SWAC and doesn't show it to the public? Doesn't give you Channy? Oh, right. Disney, does. Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. I don't own SWAC ;P  
**

* * *

"Mr. Condor, sir? The ratings just came in, would you like to see them now or after your meeting?" a young red head women asked. Her name was Rebecca, or Becky for short. She had been working for only a short six months, she was still an intern, but Mr. Condor always insisted on keeping her by his side. Not for sex reasons or anything like that. He saw potential with her, she recommended Sonny Munroe to him.

Mr. Condor sighed, "Now, please, Becky," he said as the intern handed him the folder. He hesitated before opening it, he looked to Becky to see her expression, saw that she was keeping her face emotionless, and with another sigh opened the folder.

He scanned paper in front of him and frowned. "Well, this isn't good," he took a sip of his coffee and turned to Becky. "I am assuming that you have already gone through this?"

Becky nodded, "Of course, sir," and smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled, "Then you should already know what is coming... Becky, please look up all the potential people possible, tell me the top five you recommend and why. Have it tomo-"

The red head interjected, "Actually, sir, I already have it here for you." She handed him another folder, this one a bit larger.

Mr. Condor flipped to the first page and examined it, "Ah, Becky, what would I do without you? You know, you were always my favorite niece."

The girl laughed, "I am your only niece." He smiled, "Exactly. Ok, well, I better get going. Oh, can you babysit Dakota tonight? The wife and I are going out, it's our anniversary for the day we met," he bragged, his face lighting up at the mention of his wife.

Becky nodded, "Sure, I'll pick Dakota up around 7, we can go CDC stalking," she replied.

Mr. Condor burst out laughing, "You go do that, I'm sure you won't mind. You're a Channy supporter aren't you?"

A blushed formed on Becky's face, "They are so cute together! How can you not be?"

"Yes, I have to agree with you. Now I must go, I'll see you tonight, Beck," he picked up the two folders, patted Becky's shoulder and left for his meeting.

_**LATER**_

Mr. Condor arrived at the large meeting room an sat down at the front of the table, he cleared his throat and the room silenced. "Gentlemen, ratings have gone down yet again. We need something big! Something that will catch the people's attention! Everyone is getting tired or plain overly dramatic romantic and cheesy chuckling! We need something new!"

One man in the back replied, "What about Channy? Many fans are wanting it since we had Mr. Cooper guest star. Maybe we could have Ms. Munroe guest star as well? And later have them date?"

An older women to the left of Mr. Condor nodded, "I have heard that since Selena Gomez announced that she is a Love Wizard, she has been claiming that the two are destined. She's calling them the new "Zanessa" and many are listening."

Mr. Condor shook his head, "Yes, I have thought of this, but having the two date doesn't do much for the shows, we need more! And anyway, I have already attempted to get the two together."

The man that spoke earlier, Nathan, raised an eyebrow, "When did you do this? What happened?"

Mr. Condor snapped his fingers and pointed to the TV, "Ronda, put in Disc Number Two."

A women about the age of thirty, who was sitting in the corner got up and put in a disc. The screen came on, showing Mr. Condor in the very room they all sat in, he was sitting down where he was now. The difference was that the others weren't there and instead Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper sat in front of him.

There were a few gasps in the room, and people started talking. "_Shh!_" he ordered and they all urned back to the screen.

_"Now, I'm sure you're both wondering why you are here," the Mr. Condor on the screen said to Sonny and Chad. _

_"You're not going to fire us, are you?" Sonny blurted nervously. _

_Chad kicked her, she glared at him and kicked him back. "Hey!" Chad exclaimed, "You did _not_ just hit CDC!"_

_Sonny huffed and kicked him again, "Yeah, I think I did. And you started it! What is your problem?"_

_"Well, you don't just go and blurt out something stupid like that, Munroe. Yo-"_

_"**STOP!**" _

_The two stopped arguing and turned back to their boss, both murmuring a "Sorry."_

_Mr. Condor nodded and continued, "No, I am not firing either of you. Actually, I called you both in here for a favor."_

_Chad grinned, "Ask away! Anything you want, I'm your man!"_

_Sonny rolled her eyes, but nodded for him to continue. _

_"As you both should know, you two are my biggest rating attractions. Rating have gone the highest ever since you have arrived Ms. Munroe," Sonny grinned "But they went even higher when Mr. Cooper guest starred," Chad popped his collar "Can either of you think why that is?"_

_Their smiles faded. _

_Sonny was the first to speak, "Um, because we are great actors?" she guessed lamely._

_Mr. Condor shook his head, "Have either of you ever heard of Channy?"_

_Sonny scrunched her nose and shook her head, Chad on the other hand, nodded. _

_Mr. Condor smiled, "Care to explain then Mr. Cooper?" Sonny whirled around to watch him._

_Chad rolled his eyes, "Channy is the celebrity name for Sonny and I. The first three letters are from my name and the last three are from Sonny's."_

_Sonny stared at him in disbelief, "Who came up with that? No, wait, _why_, did they come up with that?"_

_Chad shrugged and Mr. Condor answered, "People want Channy to happen, they believe you two are souls mates, the cutest couple, etc. And that's what I wanted to ask you. I want you two to date."_

_Sonny's mouth practically hit the floor._

_Chad smiled and his eyes lit up, he was in mid nod when he saw Sonny's reaction. She was still frozen, staring at their boss as if he had grown another head... or five. Chad frowned and nudged Sonny._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Condor, but... Chad and I hate each other," Sonny apologized._

_He nodded and looked to Chad, he had caught his expression, both of them, and he now realized the situation them were in. "Ok then. You are dismissed, Ms. Munroe."_

_Sonny slowly got up, watching the two males, "Um, ok. I'm sorry again, Mr. Condor... I guess I'll see you later then, Chad." And with that she turned around and left._

"Holy friggin' cookie monster!" Nathan yelled.

Mr. Condor shh'd him again and pointed back to the screen.

_"Chad," Mr. Condor started, "is there something you were about to say?"_

_Chad looked Mr. Condor in the eye and smiled sadly._

_"No."_

_Mr. Condor nodded, "Well, I'll let you know this, I need to have a celebrity couple here, it has to be one of my two stars, and it can't be you if you're not with Sonny. So if you don't say something now, Sonny will be placed with someone else."  
_

_Chad bit his lip, "I understand, Mr. Condor."_

_The boss eyed him, "Are you sure? I can always force her, she may come to realize some feelings."_

_Chad raised a hand for him to stop, "Thank you, but I'm not going to force her to do that. I know I'm a jerk, but I can at least be a gentlemen now."_

_He nodded, "Like they say 'Speak now or forever hold your piece'"_

_The blue eyed boy laughed, "Whatever you say, sir."_

_"You can leave now. I hope you don't regret this."_

_The Mackenzie Falls actor was about to shut the door to leave but turned around and replied, "I already know I will."_

The room of adults sat in silence. They were in complete utter shock.

"Everyone sees our problem. So, what are we going to do about it?" Mr. Condor questioned.

They continued to stare, he sighed and looked through the folder Becky gave him, he took out another disc and passed it to Ronda. As she was inserting it he said in a monotone voice, "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies."

There was a "pop" as all the mouths shut in unison.

The screen turned back on and photos of five different people flashed in front of them. "I have decided to bring in another character to So Random!."

The women on his left, Wilma, shrieked, "_What?_ Sir, are you going to do what I think you are?"

He grinned mischievously and nodded to the screen, "Condor Studios needs a couple, and not on Mackenzie Falls. That's to be expected. So Random! needs some spice to their sketches, a permanent love interest. So that narrows those five to two, since I chose Sonny Munroe, a girl."

Another person complained, a guy named Brent, "But everyone wants Channy."

"Brad was not always with Angelina, Brent."

Brent grumbled but shut up, "So, I want everyone to watch the video. Consider the two candidates, and vote on who you think should be on So Random! or really, who looks good for Ms. "Sunshine" as Chad calls her."

The room filled with grumbles and cries, "What about we out Chad on So Random! and we put the guy on Mackenzie Falls?" "This is wrong!" "How can we do this to a perfect couple?" "Please, sir, lets think of something else!" "I hate my job" "But I love Channy!" "Just force them together! Why do you choose _now_ to listen to your actors?"

Mr. Condor smiled and shut the door, leaving the complaining adults in the room.

_**LATER**_

"Sir? The votes are in?"

Mr. Condor clapped his hands together, "Ah! Who is the lucky boy?"

Becky didn't reply, she passed him the folder. Mr. Condor looked her over, "What's wrong? You don't agree either?"

She nodded, "I just don't see why you don't just force them together, I _know_ she has to feel _something_ for him! I mean, you can see it when they fight!"

He chuckled, "If they are meant to be together, then they will be together. And you never know, this boy could be her true soul mate, and Chad may end up loving another."

"Maybe, but not likely. Those two are made of each other."

He sighed, "Time will tell, now let me see who this boy is...hm, interesting choice." Becky tried peaking into the folder, "Have you not seen the results?"

She didn't answer, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Mr. Condor ran hand through his hair, "Becky, I need you to hire someone."

"Who?"

"Here's the information. I expect him here by next week."

* * *

**A/N: So... what did you think? Am I doing good so far? Anything you want in the next chapter? Tell me in a review!**

**To make this easier, just type on word that you feel that this story is the most...**

**Becky: _I Love It!_  
**

**Nathan: _I Liked It, Thought It Could Be Better._  
**

**Ronda: _I Hate It (please tell me why)_**

**_I'll make deal with you... and I know you can do it_**

**_15 reviews: I'll update tomorrow_**

**_20 reviews: I'll update within 4 hours_**

**_25-30 reviews: I'll update as soon as the get the 25th review  
_**


	3. Becky's Work

**A/N: Hm, how do I put this? **

**I deleted the last chapter.**

**I went over it and didn't like it. I felt like I could have done better, that I was rushing, and that it wasn't the way I wanted this story to go :/ I'm really sorry, I hope you give this a chance. And I promise no more changes like this one. **

**Also, I have to apologise for my lateness. I had written the next four chapters on my laptop and... ugh. To make a long story short; my Internet wouldn't work _again_. But now I'm at my dad's so I'm blessed with Internet! And I can give you two chapters! **

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**

* * *

**A young girl sat in her room, admiring a photo of the cutest guy on earth, Chad Dylan Cooper. She sighed to herself, he is so dreamy, she thought. "Dakota, Becky is here, sweetie," the girl's mother told her, walking into the room. Dakota put the picture down and jumped up, "Yes!"

The older woman chuckled, then bent down to get eye to eye with her daughter, "Please, be careful. And don't give Becky any trouble, she is in charge and you will do as she says. Oh, and I_ better_ not hear you skeeming anything. Do I make myself clear?" the mother, Sarah, asked sternly.

Dakota grumbled, "Yes, Mom. I promise." she held out her hand and the two pinky sweared.

Sarah chuckled, "Ah, I love you, baby girl. Have fun, we'll be home around midnight ok?" she kissed Dakota on her head as the two walked into the living room. Dakota smiled and waved goodbye to her parents, they shut the door and Dakota turned around to a silent house.

"Becky?" she whispered. Dakota narrowed her eyes, looking to see any changes anywhere.

"Rawr!"

"AH!" Dakota screamed as Becky came from behind and lifted the girl, she spun her around. Becky laughed, "Man, that feels good!"

Dakota smiled and stuck her tongue out. The red head adult laughed again, "Maybe one day, pad-won, you will learn the tricks of this master," she said and bowed. The young girl giggled, "Nice, you still dating that nerdy Star Wars kid then?"

Becky grinned, "Yep, been two years now. Face it, you two will one day be family!"

Dakota shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, that sucks and all. Now. When are we leaving? I've been waiting all day!" Dakota said impatiently, bouncing now.

Shaking her head, Becky puled her keys out of her jacket, "Lets move then!"

Dakota squealed and the two went outside, grabbing the prepared backpacks on the way out.

_**Later...**_

Becky and Dakota sat in one of Mr. Condor's cars, it was a black Mercedes that blended well. Dakota sat in the passenger seat, she rolled down the window and looked around, "All clear! Hand me the binoculars!"

Becky stuck her hand into the backpack and looked around, "Ow!" she yelped. She pulled her hand out and examined it, she had cut her palm. There was a line of blood from her pinky to her thumb, she groaned and looked into the bag. "What the hell is in here?"

Dakota growled, "Suck it up! Dreamy is shirtless! Hand me the binoculars!"

Becky stuck her tongue out and with her other hand took out the binoculars to place in the waiting girl's hand. She then went to look for bandages.

Dakota pulled the lenses to her face and looked through, Chad sat on his bed in his bedroom. It was the only light on in the house, so she assumed that his family was away again. She looked closer and saw him pull his wallet out, and out of it a piece of paper. Dakota tried to see what it was but the magnification wasn't strong enough, she huffed in frustration.

"What?" Becky asked, she had found some bandages and had three big ones on her palm. Dakota shook her head, "The binoculars aren't strong enough. I can't see what he's holding." The girl's face softened, "And sorry about your hand, by the way. You probably cut yourself on the Walkie Talkie, it has a sharp corner."

Becky nodded, "It's fine, I'll live. Now, let me see those," she said as Dakota handed her their spying tool.

The red head leaned over the girl and looked through them, she twisted the sides and observed for a little while, "Hm," she finally mumbled, "It's a picture."

Dakota's eyebrows scrunched together, "Of what?"

Becky gave her the binoculars back, grinning, "Of Sonny Munroe, of course!"

Dakota smiled, "He's probably coming up with a plan to ruin her!"

"No, Dakota... Chad's in love with Sonny."

"What?" she shrieked.

"_Shh!_ Do you want to get caught?"

"What do you mean, he loves her? They hate each other!" she protested.

"No, they don't," she argued. "Anyone can see that Chad loves Sonny! And I know she has to feel _something_ for him!"

"Becky, Chad can not love Sonny! I am the one he should be loving!" Dakota whined._ "Me_, Becky, _me!_ Not that... that..."

_Oh man, _Becky thought, _here comes the tantrum._ The red head waited for Dakota to continue, she almost wanted to cover her eyes, in fact, she closed her eyes. Now she just waited for the screaming.

But it never came.

Becky opened an eye and glanced at Dakota, she grinned and started cracking up, "Hahaha! You should have seen your face! You looked like you were expecting to be hit by a train! Hahaha!"

She stared in amazement at Dakota, "You tricked me!" she accused.

Dakota nodded through her giggles, "Haha, yeah! Who's the Pad-won now!" Becky shook her head and started the car up, Dakota finally calmed down, "Ah, that was good. Uh... hey, what are you doing?"

Becky smiled sickly sweet at her, "We're going home. I need a plan."

Dakota grinned evilly.

**_The next day at work..._**

"Here's the information. I expect him here by next week."

Becky gave her uncle a fake grin and nodded, "Yes, sir." And left the room. Becky walked through the hall and into her own office, it was a small room but bright and clean, when you walked in you could smell a hint of vanilla and strawberry. She loved her little office.

She sat down and looked at the boy that had been chosen. Though she preferred Channy, this boy had been her second choice. He _almost_ looked even better than Channy, but not quite.

His name was Knox, or that's what people called him, anyway. His given name is Derek Alan. He lived in Florida with his mother and younger sister. He was 19 years old and was a writer/actor... kind of. His blog was the most-read by teens, he acted for many people on YouTube, and he even played in a band. Played saxophone, piano, guitar, drums, and even sang. He was over all perfect.

And on top of all this he was extremely cute. With very dark brown hair that looked more of a red in the light, piercing green/grey eyes, and tanned honey coloured skin. He always dress in either black or grey and had a rock emo look to him.

He looked like the exact opposite of Sonny Munroe.

Which is why she mostly had chosen him. He looked so unlike Sonny, that they just _had_ to go together. But their personality was so alike, as well.

Becky chuckled, even their _names_. Both didn't go by their given names, and even _those _names sounded good together. But the names that they did go by were completely the opposite! Yet both necessary for life. Knox means "night" in French, while Sonny obviously meant the "sun" or could be referred to as the day! It was perfect!

She looked back down at the information, she dialled the number and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd ya think? Tell me in a review! Please?**

**You know what to do!**

**iPhone: _I Loved It!_  
**

**iTouch: _I Liked It, Thought It Could Have Been Better._  
**

**iPod: _Hate It (please tell me why?)_**


End file.
